It is well known for automotive vehicles such as pickup trucks and station wagons to have fold-down tailgates that may be used, when the vehicle is parked, as a seat or as a table-top for placing items such as drinks, food, and the like.
For vehicles without fold-down tailgates or similar such structures, the rear bumper may be the only convenient alternative surface available for use as a seat or a table-top. However, the upper surfaces of bumpers are typically quite narrow and are often slanted at an angle that would cause a seated person to slide off or have to push back with his or her legs to remain seated. In addition, bumper surfaces are typically coated with substances such as dirt and road salt--substances which can leave unsightly marks on one's clothing.
What is needed is a stowable seat with a surface that is wide enough and level enough to seat a person without the problems present in existing rear bumper configurations.